Sage: Unsere Liebe Sage: Unser Leben
by Ebilein
Summary: Sage: Dies ist mein Tag. Sage: Dies ist mein Leben. Aber die Töne in meinem Kopf dröhnen, dröhnen, und machen mein Herz verrückt. HPDM [SLASH] Aber es geht mehr um Liebe. [COMPLETE]


****

Titel: _Sage: Unsere Liebe Sage: Unser Leben_

Autor: EbiPotter

****

Summary: Mein erster Slash-Versuch. Ich weiß, ich sollte mal endlich mit meinen langen Geschichten weitermachen, aber mir kam die Idee beim Fernsehen (wo denn sonst ...) und ich wollte sie niederschreiben und euch allen meine Eingebung zeigen. ACHTUNG: Taschentucharlam (für mich zumindest; ich finde den Schluss so traurig. *heul*) Haltet mich jetzt bitte nicht für pervers ... und vergesst nicht zu reviewn! BÜDDE! Aaaaaaaaalso: *räusper*

@--'---,----'----

**__**

Sage: Unsere Liebe

Sage: Unser Leben

Regentropfen fallen auf den Boden.

Es bilden sich kleine Wasserlachen, die Erde wird zu Schlamm. Eine Rose liegt dort, auf der braunen Erde – nur eine. Der Kelch ist mit Wasser gefüllt.

Langsam senke ich meine Hand und nehme die Rose. Blut fällt zu Boden ... große, rote Tropfen. Ohne dass ich es merke. Die Stacheln der Rose stechen in meine Finger, reißen tiefe Wunden in meine Hand.

Doch ich spüre nichts.

Die Welt ist verschwommen, Donner grollt. Alles ist nass, und mein Gesicht ist nass von Tränen.

Tränen der Traurigkeit.

Ich stehe alleine dort, niemand sonst ist gekommen. Niemand wollte kommen. Alle haben ihn vergessen ... und ich habe ihn geliebt.

Glocken ertönen, die Glocken der Friedhofskirche.

Meine Hand zittert. Nicht wegen der Kälte. Kälte war in meinem Herz schon seit er nicht mehr da war.

Ich weiß, was ich tun werde. Muss.

Damit ich wieder glücklich werden kann.

~*~

__

Zeit verrinnt im Wasser, vergeht.

Die Töne dröhnen in meine Kopf.

Ich fühle. Die Haut,

den Tag, den Wind, den Regen.

Sage: dies ist mein Tag.

Sage: dies ist mein Leben.

~*~

Mit Tränen in den Augen blicke ich zurück, auf die Zeit davor. Mit Freudentränen.

Die Glocken ertönen zum letzten Mal. Ihr Klang verstummt im Regen, der Flut aus Kälte, die mein Herz zerreißt.

Ja, alle sind frei.

Aber um welchen Preis?

Ich bin frei.

Aber gefangen.

Frei und gefangen zugleich.

Frei, glauben alle. Doch gefangen. Und niemand kann mich befreien – nur ich selbst.

~*~

__

Sage: du.

Sage: unser Tag.

Ich sehe dein Gesicht an das warme Holz gepresst.

Denke: ich bin, du bist,

wir sind.

~*~

Ich muss es tun. Ich glaube es zu müssen.

~*~

__

Sage: Unser Leben.

~*~

__

ein Monat zuvor

Die Sonne schien auf das Gras und erwärmte den See.

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen im Gras. Ihr letztes Schuljahr war so gut wie beendet. Sie hatten den UTZ gemacht und alle bestanden, und nun konnten sie im Gras liegen, während die anderen Schüler im Schloss ihre Examina schrieben.

"Bin ich müde", sagte Ron und gähnte. Er ließ sich zurück auf das Gras fallen.

"Faulpelz", sagte Hermine mit gehobener Augenbraue und schlug ihr Buch "Was tun danach? Magische Weiterbildende Hohe Schulen" auf.

Harry sagte nichts. Er beobachtete die Wolken, die vor dem blauen Himmel schwebten.

*

Das letzte Quiddich-Spiel begann nach einem lauten Gesang der Gryffindors und Slytherins, die sich gegenseitig ausbuhten und beschimpften, aber ihre eigenen Mannschaften anfeuerten.

"Viel Glück, Potter", sagte Malfoy, neuer Kapitän der Slytherins, mit einem überheblichen Grinsen. "Du wirst es brauchen."

"Freu dich nicht zu früh, Malfoy. Nur weil ihr den Feuerblitz II habt, heißt das nicht, dass ihr schon gewonnen habt."

"Oh doch, Potter." Und kurz nach diesen Worten pfiff Madam Hooch.

Nach einer halben Stunde lagen die Gryffindors nur knapp hinter den Slytherins, denen die neuen Besen aber einen gewaltigen Vorteil verschafften.

"Und, Narbengesicht? Wie geht's?", schrie Malfoy und schoss knapp vor Harry aus dem Nichts hervor, um ihm die Schnelligkeit des neuen Feuerblitz zu demonstrieren.

"Besser als du es wahrscheinlich hättest!", schrie Harry zurück.

Malfoy schaute Harry kurz mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.

Wenige Minuten später sah Harry ihn: den Goldenen Schnatz, wie er glänzend und funkelnd in der Sonne flog. Mit siegessicherer Miene begann er seinen Sturzflug, doch plötzlich erschien wieder Malfoy, von Harrys rechter Seite.

Nebeneinander flogen die beiden zum Boden, und Malfoy bekam dank seines Besens einen kleinen Vorsprung.

"Schneller!", schrie Harry zu seinem Besen, doch –

Eine Welle der Buh- und Yeah-Rufe hallten durch das Stadion.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben – Malfoy hatte den Schnatz vor ihm gefangen!

*

Die Stimmung war gedrückt, am Tisch der Gryffindors.

Die Niederlage des vorherigen Tages machte noch allen zu schaffen, besonders aber Harry. Wäre er doch nur ein klein wenig schneller gewesen!

Malfoy jedoch wurde von den Slytherins verehrt wie ein Held, der etwas großartiges vollbracht hatte.

"Mach dir nichts daraus, Harry", meinten Hermine und Ron, als sie wieder einmal auf den Rasen lagen und sich sonnen ließen. "Das kann jedem mal passieren."

"Aber es ist ausgerechnet _mir_ passiert!", sagte Harry, sprang auf und verschwand in das Schloss.

Die Eingangshalle war kühl, wenn man von den Ländereien kam. Es war auch dunkel, im Vergleich zu draußen.

Kaum hatte Harry die ersten Stufen der großen Marmortreppe bezwungen, öffnete sich eine Tür und heraus kam – Malfoy.

Er war allein, ohne Crabbe und Goyle. Auch Malfoy trat auf die Treppe, und feixte Harry an.

"Und, hast du dich ausgeheult, Potter? Bei der Granger und dem Wiesel?", fragte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen. "Weil du das kleine Balli nicht fangen konntest?"

"Sei still, Malfoy."

"Oooh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst! Der große Potter hat gesprochen!"

"Halt den Rand, Malfoy."

"Lass dir mal was anderes einfallen, Potter. Das ist doch wirklich –"

Was es war, hat Harry nie erfahren, denn er sprang drei Stufen hinab und stürzte sich auf Malfoy. Zusammen kugelten sie zwei Stufen hinab auf den kalten Boden der Eingangshalle.

Beide wollten die Zauberstäbe ziehen, hinderten sich aber gleichzeitig daran. Harry wand sich und schlug mit der Faust nach oben und schaffte es schließlich, dass er über Malfoy lag.

Malfoy lag unter ihm ... und er saß _auf_ ihm!

Für einige Sekunden sagte niemand etwas. Für einige Sekunden herrschte Stille. Vollkommene Stille.

Malfoy blutete aus dem Mund.

Seine Augen hatte ihre Boshaftigkeit verloren, ebenso wie die Harrys ihre Wut.

Malfoys Umhang war nach oben gerutscht, und so konnte Harry einige Zentimeter seiner blassen Haut sehen.

Malfoys Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell.

Und plötzlich, so, als hätte er nichts anderes vorgehabt, die ganze Zeit über, schoss Harrys Kopf nach unten und seine Lippen berührten die von Malfoy.

Wenige Sekunden lang geschah nichts. Dann spürte Harry, wie sich Dracos Mund langsam öffnete. Draco ... er konnte nicht mehr Malfoy sagen ... Draco ...

Harrys Zunge traf auf die von Draco. Zuerst zaghaft, dann immer fester.

Er spürte, wie Dracos Hand langsam über seinen Rücken glitt.

Harry schmeckte das Blut, das aus der Wunde rann, die er Draco kurz zuvor noch zugefügt hatte.

Er hatte ihm wehgetan ... so etwas würde er nie wieder tun.

Langsam rollten die beiden über den Boden. Nun fuhr auch Harrys Rand über Dracos Rücken, hinunter zu seinem Hintern.

Für wenige Minuten waren nur sie beide da, doch plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür der Eingangshalle.

Mit einem Ruck ließ Harry von Draco ab.

"Was machst du da, Malfoy?"

Harry sah Ron auf sich zukommen.

"Geh sofort von ihm runter, oder soll ich dich verhexen?"

Draco stand auf. Rons Blick blieb an seinem blutenden Mund hängen.

"Habt – habt ihr euch geschlagen?", ertönte Hermines Stimme.

Ohne etwas zu sagen verschwand Draco wieder durch die Tür, durch die er etwa zehn Minuten zuvor gekommen war. Damals waren er und Harry Feinde gewesen ... doch das war einmal.

*

Fast jeden Tag trafen sich Harry und Draco von nun an, heimlich.

Harrys Herz schien vor Glück fast zu platzen.

Er war glücklich, wenn er Draco sehen konnte, wenn er mit ihm reden konnte, wenn er ihn küssen konnte.

Er liebte es, wie sich Draco die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte, wie er sich bewegte; Harry liebte einfach alles an ihm, und Harry liebte ihn ganz und gar, ebenso wie Harry von Draco geliebt wurde.

Doch dass sie das alles nur heimlich tun konnten, brach Harry fast das Herz. In der Großen Halle blickten sie hasserfüllt, doch der Hass galt nicht dem anderen, sondern sich selbst, weil man dem anderen nicht näher sein konnte.

Doch in den Besenkammern, in den leeren Klassenzimmern, da kamen sie sich näher, näher als Harry je einer Frau gewesen war.

Sie bedeckten den anderen mit Küssen, streichelten ihn und waren glücklicher als je zuvor.

*

Überglücklich fielen sich die beiden in die Arme.

Der Mond stand am Himmel und leuchtete blass in das Klassenzimmer.

Harry küsste Draco, und Draco küsste Harry, und sie küssten sich beide voller Leidenschaft.

Langsam legte sich Draco auf den Rücken auf einen Tisch und Harry legte sich auf ihn. Während sie sich küssten, begann Harry Draco das Hemd auszuziehen.

Harry bedeckte Dracos Hals mit Küssen, und wanderte dann mit seinem Mund nach unten, über die vom Quiddich gestählten Muskeln zu seinem Nabel. Langsam öffnete Harry Dracos Hose. Eine grüne Boxershort kam zum Vorschein.

Mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch zog Harry auch noch Dracos letztes Kleidungsstück herunter.

*

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Draco mit leiser Stimme.

"Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Harry und küsste Dracos Nacken.

"Ich glaube, ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich leben."

"O sprich noch einmal, holder Engel", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

~*~

__

Ich sehe den Staub

in der Sonne tanzen

und sehe dich,

das Gesicht an das warme Holz gepresst.

Sage: du.

Sage: unser Tag.

Lege meine Hand auf dein Gesicht.

~*~

Ich weiß, ich kann nur glücklich sein, wenn ich bei dir bin.

Du wurdest getötet, ermordet, von ihm.

Doch er kann uns nicht trennen. Niemals.

Du weißt, ich liebe dich. Und deshalb muss ich es tun. Um wieder bei dir zu sein.

Mein Herz zerspringt vor Freude und Trauer.

~*~

__

Sage: Unser Leben. Unser Tag. Unsere Liebe.

~*~

Lord Voldemort hat dich getötet. Ich liebe dich. Ich folge dir. Wohin auch immer.

~*~

__

Sage: du.

~*~

Niemand kann uns trennen.

~*~

__

Sage: dies ist mein Leben.

~*~

Ein toter Körper lag neben dem Grab von Draco Malfoy. In der Ferne ertönen Schreie.

~*~

__

Sage: mein Tag.

~*~

"Harry!" Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley liefen zu dem Grab.

~*~

__

Sage: unser Tag.

~*~

Der Junge, der lebt, ...

~*~

__

Sage: Unsere Liebe.

~*~

... ist tot.

~*~

__

Sage: Unser Leben.

~*~

Die Regentropfen fallen zu Boden.

~*~

__

Aber die Töne in meinem Kopf

dröhnen, dröhnen

und machen mein Herz verrückt.

@--'---,----'----

ENDE

Wer es bis hier her geschafft hat, sollte BÜDDE ein Review hinterlassen. Ich weiß, der Schluss ist etwas komisch, aber ich mag ihn so wie er ist. Ich finde es traurig. _Aber die Töne in meinem Kopf dröhnen, dröhnen und machen mein Herz verrückt._

Das wars.

Tschau

EbiPotter


End file.
